1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power measurement apparatus and more particularly to power measurement apparatus for use as a diagnostic aid in maintenance of internal combustion engines.
2. Description of Related Art
Some known apparatus for measuring the comparative power output of each cylinder of an internal combustion engine of the kind having two or more cylinders requires measurement to be effected on the output shaft of the engine. Such apparatus is not usually suitable for use with an engine in situ in a motor vehicle for example and may require use of purpose built testing rigs. Thus the performance of an engine under its normal working conditions is not practical.